User talk:Mikey Klebbitz
__TOC__ This is Phil B, 'leave a message.' *Archive 1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ RE: Thanks :D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:31, September 5, 2013 (UTC) PS Archive your talk page. :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:31, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :If you want, I can archive it for you. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:27, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, I'll do it a minute or so. ::Eh, there isn't much to help; I simply organize the categories, 'cos having 'Characters in GTA3, Protagonists, Males, Characters in GTA Online' is kinda messy. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:42, September 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: How is my new name? :) AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 19:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Mikey, could you add this pic to the Michael De Santa page's gallery. I found it at IGN and I think it's pretty neat because he has un unshaven beard!!! Boomer8 (talk) 05:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's on Rockstar's page aswell, don't add images that have watermarks of other sites, and respect the policy.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 10:35, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :I know you were. But if a user is a blatant vandal who has clearly no intention of constructive edits, then it's just revert, block, ignore. :I completed it a while ago, and after another few days I just stopped playing. There isn't enough to do really. The Epsilon missions are horrible, you can get a decent reward in the end - depending on your actions in the last mission - but the missions are so tedious. How many vehicles have you managed to find so far? Tom Talk 10:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :: I found the Tornado in East Vinewood, outside a garage at the end of the street which the Chinese Theater is on - I think. On this image it was at the east end of the street which has Vinewood written on it. ::I finished all of that. There isn't anything like gang wars/drug wars - they meant that there was always something to do because they were endless. The closest thing V has is property management which is appalling. Tom Talk 11:10, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Let me know if you find the Tornado in that location. I've seen it there a few times. :::I'll be starting Online next week I think, hopefully it'll work for me this time. Tom Talk 11:19, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- ::::Speaking of Epsilon, I finally did that desert running mission. Dumbest.Thing. Evah! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:40, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::5 miles, not 50... :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep, and I've already did pages for both Beach Bum and GTA$ Stimulus Package. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Just be careful; most players are not friendly and NPCs can place a bounty on your head should you steal their vehicles. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC) CNB Hey Cesar. Could you vote on the Community Notice Board please. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:10, October 28, 2013 (UTC) : Hail Cesar! Sorry, couldn't resist haha. Just so close to the Roman title :P. Enigma24 (talk) 03:00, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::You're not the first, anyways. It's OK. :) ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:26, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Just so close to Ceaser :P. Pronounced differently I know but still, better than my boring name. Enigma24 (talk) 20:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Which is...? :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:29, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :::William, one of those ordinary English names. There seem to be a lot of people with that name. I suppose I could use the Spanish version, Guillermo, if I wanted to be different for awhile haha. I am El Guillermo Grande, here me roar! :PEnigma24 (talk) 19:14, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Or, in Portuguese, Guilherme. Guilherme, o Grande. ::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:38, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Just a glimpse... Hey Mikey, Just thought I'd give you a little bit of a glimpse into what the new The Lost MC will be like. The fan-fiction starts off with a brutal mass murder, a small local drug ring has been going behind the club's back and cutting them out of the profits. Angus sends a little welcoming party to seize the drugs and money and make an example out of the dealers, if you want to deal in our city you go through us or this happens to you. The group kills each member of the small drug ring, with blunt objects to avoid bullet holes in the bodies, then rigs the drug equipment to cause an explosion. The police will think its just another meth lab explosion and the club gets away with the drugs and profits. There will be a lot of that sort of violence. Beatings, stabbings, shootings, fire bombings, bombings, all of that stuff. Angus isn't pissing around and neither is his new club, they learnt something during their beef with the Angels of Death MC. You have to crack a few skulls if you want to make it big. That's what I meant about the club becoming darker, they become like the biggest and baddest outlaw clubs. Enigma24 (talk) 09:08, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :What are you gonna call this small church group? Let's call them the Bay Guerrilla (they could be based near Paleto Bay, which is where the Lost re-gathers). :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:31, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Well no, the drug ring is based in Waylon. I've already said that's where Angus chapter is based, so they view any criminal rackets going on in the city as theirs. They will largely dominate the criminal underworld of Waylon due to their not being all that much organized crime in the area. Other than The Lost MC there are just small-time criminals, drug dealers and pimps. So the club will take over rackets, you work with them or they'll violently shut you down - Waylon is their turf. But Paleto Bay will appear, I'm thinking of having the club's second chapter being formed there. So have to figure out why Paleto would make an inviting prospect for a chapter being established there. Angus will start with the smaller towns first, set up a few base chapters to give the club a strong base before moving into the larger cities. Enigma24 (talk) 19:14, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I suggested Paleto Bay as a turf spot, because there is a lot of TLMC presence, in some areas of Paleto Bay and North Chumash (one of the properties the player can buy, a restaurant in North Chumash is full of Lost bikers). But the Bay Guerrilla idea could be saved in the bank, as they might present a threat, later on... ::These guys in Waylon, could be named...the Waylon Crime Syndicate. A weak gang, that has only run Waylon for so long, because: ::*number 1 - they are Rednecks, and everyone's a redneck, in Waylon (which is someting that's about to be changed); ::*number 2 - Waylon has never seen what real crime is...until now... ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:46, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Cutscenes from GTA III Hi, I'm CSGF1995 and I recorded all cutscenes from GTA III including credits, if you want, you can use them for this Wiki. Here's list of videos: 1) Game Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-deVu-0EqLU 2) Luigi missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_tru8hPPT0 3) Joey missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgSE66AdA94 4) Toni Cipriani missions (part 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhsfxemTcCU 5) Salvatore Leone missions (part 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP-MvgUHfK0 6) Toni Cipriani missions (part 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5MkhZvYhkg 7) Salvatore Leone missions (part 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFG0g4Ptn0g 8) 8-Ball missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVNIIJwnD0U 9) Salvatore Leone missions (part 3): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1Dvpb6Xc7M 10) Asuka missions (part 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0H8Bl1BqcM 11) Kenji Kasen missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pue0zyNGX4 12) Ray missions (part 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_QuQ3oSong 13) Donald Love missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cbauttEW04 14) Ray missions (part 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ea1JzQNUALE 15) Asuka missions (part 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l34kdy4lKlg 16) Finale and Credits: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8BJnqHXQSU